


Day 2 - Kissing (Naked)

by smutmuffin69



Series: 30 Day Otayuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Porn With Plot, Smut, So fluffy it hurts, otayuri - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin69/pseuds/smutmuffin69
Summary: Shower, kisses, lots of fluff, what else do you need.





	

When Yuri first moved in with Otabek in Almaty, he had missed Russia… or at least the familiarity of it. After four years of living apart, trying to make their long distance relationship work, they had decided to take it to the next level and Yuri packed up his bags and left to be closer to his boyfriend. During those four years he had missed the closeness of laying next to Otabek when they met at competitions or the long talks they would have over dinner whenever one was visiting the other. Yuri would never admit that to anybody but Otabek. People saw him as a tough guy and he planned to keep it that way.

Yuri had no idea when it had started but over time their friendship had turned into love. When they had connected before Yuri’s senior debut, he had felt the connection. It was if a bond was immediately set in stone. They were able to talk and laugh as if they had known each other forever. When Yuri was eighteen he had been asked out by Otabek and had said yes immediately, a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day. He had felt so happy that his feelings were reciprocated even though he would never say that out loud.

Now, It had been three years of living together but any moment apart still felt too long. When he woke up before Otabek, he loved to admire the older man’s face, the strength of his jaw, the way his eyelids would flutter lightly, just everything. He would sometimes trace the outline of his lips or push stray hair out of the way, only wanting to be closer to him. A few times Otabek had caught him doing this, which made Yuri blush furiously and turn away in embarrassment but, Otabek would turn him back around and peck him on the lips, love visible in his eyes.

Things had started to become routine now. Otabek would cook breakfast when they woke up early, Yuri would do the laundry, and their cats would then proceed to lay all over the laundry and try to eat the food Otabek made. Once a week they would go out to eat and take a walk around the city if the weather allowed it. Yuri had never seen himself as the romantic, lovey-dovey type until Otabek. He loved to be praised with affection, chaste kisses and romantic dates. His heart would fill with so much love, he would feel as though he was going to burst. A few times he’d almost cried. 

But along with the chaste kisses, the hot and heavy ones were not to go unspoken for. And that his how Yuri had found himself completely nude, up against the shower wall with Otabek pressing kisses down his neck.

“I’m gonna just hop in the shower before bed” Yuri had yelled out to his boyfriend just a few minutes prior.

“Okay, can I join?” Otabek responded from the living room with a joking tone in his voice. 

“Yeah, totally” Yuri replied sarcastically. He closed the door, leaving it unlocked, secretly hoping another body would join him. Yuri undressed himself before turning the water to a boiling heat, just he way he liked it. He looked in the mirror brushing a hand through his long hair. He had grown it out a while back but had never cut it short. With long hair he felt free. Yuri turned away from the mirror and grabbed a towel, putting it on the sink before getting in the shower, the liquid heat making trails down body. 

Yuri heard the door open a few moments later and looked over to see Otabek quickly discarding his clothes before opening the door to join him. 

“I thought you were joking when you asked to join,” Yuri said.

“When would I ever joke about seeing you naked,” Otabek responded, his eyes darkening as he took in Yuri’s form with an appreciative eye. Yuri bit his lip in anticipation, looking up at Otabek with one thought on his mind. He reached out for his boyfriend, grabbing torso and pulled him forward. Their lips smashed together as Yuri’s hand made its way to his boyfriend's back, pulling him even closer so there was no space between us. Otabek let out a groan before pushing Yuri against the wall, one of his hands placed right above Yuri’s head to hold steady. Yuri slid his lip over the seam of his boyfriend's lips asking for entrance which was immediately allowed.

Otabek’s lips moved, a few minutes later, to Yuri’s jaw before working their way down his neck. Yuri let out a moan as Otabek found his sweet spot, his hands which were currently in his boyfriend's hair tightened slightly. Yuri felt a smile being pressed into his skin before a calloused hand reached around and grabbed his ass while another grabbed his thigh and pulled him up. His legs naturally wrapped around the dark haired man’s waist before their lips smashed into each others again. Yuri’s arms wrapped around Otabek’s neck, one of the hands feeling the short hair of his undercut. 

Yuri pulled away from the kiss, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. They were both out of breath, and Otabek had a slight blush covering his cheeks. “Yuri, why’d you stop,” Otabek asked breathlessly moving back in for a kiss. Yuri removed his hand from Otabek’s neck and placed a finger on his lips stopping him. 

“I just wanna look at you right now. Is that okay?” Yuri asked. Otabek nodded before carefully setting Yuri back on the ground. He reached out his hand, cradling Yuri’s face in it, rubbing small, tender circles on his cheek. Yuri felt tears rising in his eyes when he saw the look in Otabek’s eyes. Love. Unconditional love. Yuri smiled as he took his boyfriend into a tight hug. 

“I love you Beka, so much.” Yuri whispered. He never wanted this to end. He couldn’t even picture his life with someone else. 

“I love you too, Yura,” Otabek said before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's neck. It was moments like this, the sweet, simple moments in life that Yuri loved. So, he tightened the embrace, planning on never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love to read comments so please leave one!  
> ~smutmuffin69


End file.
